1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a user terminal apparatus and a controlling method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a user terminal apparatus which provides a plurality of application windows in multi-tasking environment and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Support of electronic technology development has enabled development of various types of display apparatuses. Specifically, display apparatuses such as a TV, a Personal Computer (PC), a lap-top computer, a tablet PC, a mobile phone, and a MP3 player are widely distributed and used.
In order to meet user needs for newer and more various functions, mobile terminals such as tablet PCs and mobile phones provide a multi-tasking environment to simultaneously implement a plurality of applications.
Thus, a method of managing a plurality of application windows in multi-tasking environment is necessary.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for arranging and displaying a plurality of application windows on a multi-tasking environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.